1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring cameras, of the kind commonly installed in banks, retail establishments and the like to observe persons on the premises. More particularly, it relates to an improved arrangement for mounting such a monitoring camera as a part of a suspended ceiling, so that an observer normally cannot detect the camera's presence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of television monitoring cameras to maintain surveillance over the premises of a bank, retail establishment and the like has become common in recent years, and different arrangements have been proposed for mounting such cameras. Essentially, such arrangements are of two types, both designed to deter crime and vandalism.
In the first type of monitoring camera arrangement, the camera is mounted in plain view, so that it can be readily seen and observed. Part of the conceptual theory of this kind of camera arrangement is that the mere, visually observable presence of the camera will itself be a deterent to crime and vandalism, and indeed in some instances the cameras are not even connected to function, or dummy cameras are used.
In the second type of monitoring camera arrangement, the one to which this invention relates, the camera is at least partially hidden or concealed from view. The intent here is to in fact closely observe persons on the premises, without their being fully aware that such observation is occurring, and without their feeling spied upon.
There have been several arrangements proposed for mounting an at least partially concealed or hidden monitoring camera, some quite ingenious. Among the arrangements that have been proposed for mounting a hidden camera are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,442, 3,732,368 and 3,258,595. In the first two of these patents, the fixture carrying the camera can be seen to rotate or oscillate, which will often tip off persons within view that surveillance may be occurring. The last patent shows a concealed camera, but the arrangement is such as to not be adaptable to most situations where it is desired to use a concealed television monitoring camera.
There is need for an improved arrangement whereby a monitoring camera can be readily and economically mounted, particularly in a suspended ceiling as a part thereof, so that the camera is not normally observable by a passerby. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.